Word Play Segment
Word Play is a segment about letters, games with words, pictures and fun. It was done by Kellie Crawford from Series 1-10, then by Casey Burgess from Series 11-13, by Lauren Brant from Hi-5 House Series 1, by Tanika Anderson from Hi-5 house Series 2-3 and Courtney Clarke in the 2017 series. In other versions by Jenn Korbee from US series, by Emma Nowell from UK series, by Stefania Roitman from Hi-5 Fiesta, by Aira Biñas from Philippines series and by Vabyra Mauriz from Hi-5 Indonesia. Intro Description Series 1: Series 2: Series 3-7: Series 8-10: Series 11-13: Jenn USA: Gallery ;Kellie Crawford Hi-5 Kellie Hoggart series 2.jpg Hi-5 Kellie Hoggart series 3.jpg Tim & Kellie Hand In Hand.png Charli & Kellie Hand In Hand.png Hi-5 - Party Street - kellie's bongo.jpg ;Casey Burgess Casey.jpg|Series 13 Word Play - Magic (Amazing).jpg|Series 13 Word Play - Make Song Lyrics (Friends).jpg Word Play Series 12.jpg|Series 12 Word Play - Happiness Machine (Machines).jpg Word Play - Surprise To Chats's Hiccups (About Me).jpg Word Play - Streching My Body (About Me).jpg Word Play - Like A Robot In The Future (Machines).jpg Word Play - In The Beach (Water World).jpg Word Play - Jellyfish Treasure (Water World).jpg Word Play - Pirates (Water World).jpg Word Play - Scooter (Machines).jpg Word Play - Skip (Feel Good).jpg ;Lauren Brant Hi-5 House - Words with Lauren (1).JPG|Hi-5 House Series 1 Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 6.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 5.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 4.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 3.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 2.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Lauren scene 1.png Word Play Hi-5 House Series 1.jpg Lauren in Words (1).jpg Lauren in Words (2).jpg Image-0.jpg|Word Play : Lauren|link=Word Play Segment ;Tanika Anderson COMING SOON ;Jenn's Word Play in US COMING SOON ;Emma's Word Play in UK Jenny.jpg ;Sets Word_Play_Set_Series_1.png|Series 1 Word_Play_Set_Series_2.png|Series 2 Word_Play_Set_Series_3.png|Series 3 Word_Play_Set_Series_4.png|Series 4 Word_Play_Set_Series_5.png|Series 5 Word_Play_Set_Series_6.png|Series 6 Word_Play_Set_Series_7.png|Series 7 Word_Play_Set_Series_8.png|Series 8 Word_Play_Set_Series_9.png|Series 9 Word_Play_Set_Series_10.png|Series 10 Word_Play_Set_Series_11.png|Series 11 Word_Play_Set_Series_12.png|Series 12 Word_Play_Set_Series_13.png|Series 13 Word_Play_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_1.png|Hi-5 House Series 1 Word_Play_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_2.png|Hi-5 House Series 2 Word_Play_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_3.png|Hi-5 House Series 3 Word_Play_Set_USA_Series_1.png|Hi-5 USA Series 1 Word Play Set USA Series 2.png|Hi-5 USA Series 2 Word Play Set UK.png|Hi-5 UK Series 1 Word Play Set Philippines Series 1.png|Hi-5 Philippines Series 1 Word Play Set Philippines Series 2.png|Hi-5 Philippines Series 2 Word_Play_Set_Indonesia_Series_1.png|Hi-5 Indonesia ;Intro Kellie's Intro Season 1.png|Series 1 Kellie's Intro Adventures Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Feelings Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Animals Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Days Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Wishes Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Homes Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro It's Me Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Machines Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Music Season 2.png|Series 2 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Nature Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Get Fit Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 1.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 2.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 3.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Friends Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Pretend Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Inventions Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Treasures Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Mysteries Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Favourites Week.png|Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Inside Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Outside Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Can Do Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Ideas Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Around Us Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Energy Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Patterns Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Team Work Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Finding Out Week.png|Series 4 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Festivals_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Family_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Building_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_World_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Happy_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Magic_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Work_&_Play_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Holidays_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_5,_Discovery_Week.png|Series 5 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Exploring_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Dream_Wishes_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Get_moving_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Heartbeat_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Feeling_Fine_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_6,_Playtime_Week.png|Series 6 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Changing_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Making_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Action_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Visiting_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_City, Country_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Rainbows_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Teams_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Wonderful_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Journeys_Week.png|Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Doing_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Variety_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Finding_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Enjoying_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Growing_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Pretending_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Sharing_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Travelling_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Wondering_Week.png|Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_World_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Happy_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Communicate_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Amazing_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Old And New_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Brave And Strong_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Switching_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Look Around_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Celebrating_Week.png|Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Playtime_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Family_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Planet Earth_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Be Free_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Abracadabra_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Tomorrow_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Techno World_Week.png|Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Come Alive_Week.png|Series 10 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Explore_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Friends_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Celebrate_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Curiosity_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Natural World_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Holidays_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Be Active_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Imagine_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_11,_Favourite_Things_Week.png|Series 11 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Animal_Fun_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Growing_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Discovery_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Home_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Let’s Do It_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Toys_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Adventure_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Magic_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_12,_Surprise_Week.png|Series 12 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Amazing_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Water_World_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Feel_Good_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Machines_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Dreaming_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_About_Me_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Friends_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Games_Week.png|Series 13 Casey's_Intro_Season_13,_Music_Week.png|Series 13 Lauren's_Intro_House_1.png|House Series 1 Tanika's_Intro_House_2.png|House Series 2-3 Courtney's_Intro_Season_17.png|Series 17 Jenn's Intro.png|Hi-5 USA Emma's_Intro,_Family_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Family_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Pretend_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Pretend_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Animals_Week.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Friends_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Friends_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Music_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Music_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Senses_Week.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Colours_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Colours_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Feelings_Week 1.png|Hi-5 UK Emma's_Intro,_Feelings_Week 2.png|Hi-5 UK Stefi's Intro Season 1.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Series 1 Stefi's Intro Season 2.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Series 2 Vabyra's Intro.png|Hi-5 Indonesia Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Segment Category:Word play Category:Casey Burgess Category:Emma Nowell Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tanika Anderson Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Aira Biñas Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Courtney Clarke Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Series 17 Category:Hi-5 UK Category:2019